


is that my shirt?

by hogarth14



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Morning Sex, Porn, Sam is Horny TM, Sam is the Actual Slut, very slight breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: Whenever Sam comes back from a trip, you can't keep your hands to yourself and Sam has no complaints.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a bunch of my friends if Sam would dirty talk during sex and the consensus was that he is very nasty in bed. Yes, more porn.

The week Sam came back from India, you couldn't get your hands off each other. It seemed every moment seemed like a good moment to start making out or going at it like rabbits. You couldn't get enough of him, and Sam was loving it.

The sun wasn't up when you woke up still tangled up in Sam's bed sheets while he snored next to you. You glanced at the digital alarm clock on the side table—Sam preferred it over the alarm on his phone, _it's less confusing_ —and saw that it was 4 a.m. It was way too early for you to be awake.

You closed your eyes trying to sleep again, but it didn't come. Sam was such a deep sleeper, you envied how he could sleep for so long no matter what time he passed out. With sleep out of the picture, you got up and picked up his shirt that was discarded on the floor and put it on along with your panties.

You quietly made your way to the sofa and turned on the TV with the volume on low so you wouldn't wake Sam. Reruns of an old 90's sitcom was playing, and you settled on the soft cushions giggling.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Sam leaned against the doorframe, still in the nude.

"Maybe," you smiled, propping yourself up on your elbows.

Sam walked over and climbed on top of you, kissing you gently. 

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"The Nanny, I think," you started, moaning halfway as Sam started kissing your neck. "Again?"

"What do you mean? It's been too long," he feigned ignorance while he looked up at you with warm brown eyes. "When was the last time we had sex?"

"Uh, last night?" You laughed. "I believe that was just a few hours ago."

"Way too long, babygirl," Sam continued kissing your neck.

His hands slid under the shirt you were wearing, cupping your breasts. You could already feel how hard he was as he started grinding against you.

You felt the cold air against your nipples as Sam lifted the shirt up over your chest. Soon his lips were on your nipple, and you grabbed onto his hair. He gently bit down on the sensitive skin pulling just enough to make it feel so good. 

Sam pulled away to slide your panties off, giving you a dark look before throwing it over his shoulder. It was a look you were all too familiar with and it made you even more wet.

"Samuel," you breathed. "Fuck me."

He slid two fingers inside of you. You writhed as he pumped them in and out slowly. He liked to watch you react to his touch, and he enjoyed knowing he was the only one to make you feel that way.

"How bad do you want it?" He growled.

"So bad, baby! Fuck me like your little cum slut that I am!"

Sam looked surprised for a second before he grinned.

"My little cum slut?" He chuckled darkly. "Does that feel good?"

He pumped his fingers in and out faster, and you rolled your eyes back.

"Yes, daddy, I love it," you moaned. 

Pleased, he put his thumb on your clit and started rubbing. "Tell me how you want it."

"Faster!" You cried out and bit your lip when he complied.

It didn't take long before the pleasure from Sam's talented fingers pushed you to the edge. You arched your back as you came, rocking your hips against his fingers.

"Good girl," Sam pulled his fingers out of you and sucked on them.

You sat up and pulled him to you to kiss, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. 

"Get on all fours for me, baby," he commanded and you did as you were told.

Sam lined himself against your entrance and gave your ass a light squeeze.

"Ready?"

"Yes," you nodded.

He groaned as he drove into you and quickly set a quick pace. The sound of your ass slapping against his hips filled the room, your moans drowning out the sound of the TV.

"Oh!" You gasped as he grabbed onto your hair, pulling it back as he took you faster. "Harder, please."

"Harder?" Sam stopped his hips to give your ass a squeeze. "Baby, you're going to have to say it louder."

"What if the neighbours hear?" 

"Let them," he leaned over and kissed your neck. "Let them know what a dirty little slut you are for me."

He thrust into you hard, and your moan was pornographic.

"Harder, daddy! Harder!" You moaned loudly.

"Atta girl," Sam gripped your hips hard and continued to fuck you.

Wanting to see your face, he pulled out for a second to help you flip on your back, lifting one of your legs over his shoulder before sliding into your sex again. 

"Does my little sex kitten want more?"

"Yes, daddy," you purred.

"You look so good in my shirt," he says. He slides his hand up, lifting the shirt over your breasts again. "You look so good, babygirl."

You took his hand to your face and slid his thumb into your mouth, sucking on it as you looked up at him. He looked so helpless as he began thrusting into you again.

"Cum inside me," you said softly. 

Sam moans loudly as he quickens his pace. You close your eyes, feeling the pressure in your stomach build up. Sam's hand was around your neck, but he didn't add any pressure to it. 

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, Samuel," you whined.

"Cum for me, baby, do it," he put his thumb on your clit and rubbed until you were a writhing mess under him. "I wanna hear you scream my name when you cum."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" You cried out. The low timber of his voice was enough to make you cum.

"Sam, oh, Sam!" You screamed. 

He moaned at the sensation of your walls getting tight around him. Sam collapsed on top of you to kiss you hungrily, his lips trailing down your jaw to your neck where he left fresh marks. 

"I'm so close," he groaned against your neck.

"Inside," you stuttered. "Cum inside me."

"Yes, love," he slammed his hips against yours. 

"I want your babies, Sam," you whined, making him groan. "Cum deep inside, please!"

With one last hard thrust, Sam came. You cried out in pleasure as he bit down on your neck. As he pulled out you reached down to feel his seed drip out from you.

He gave you a smirk as he looked down at you. "That was new."

"What?" You were out of breath.

"The...baby thing?"

"Oh," you laughed. "I don't actually want..."

"I know, sweetheart," Sam gave you a soft kiss. "I liked hearing it though."

"I can tell," you pulled him into your arms.

Sam peppered your face with kisses and you laughed. 

"You're gonna give me a toothache with how sweet you've been," you giggled. 

"I'm sweet? Have you tasted yourself?" He wriggled his eyebrows. "I could go for another round."

"Do you ever go soft, Samuel?"

"Around you? Never."

You settled into his arms. Birds started chirping outside but luckily Sam got curtains that were thick enough so it was still dark inside. Sam was breathing steadily behind you and you felt your eyelids get heavy.

"Sam?" You whispered and he hummed in reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
